


you're more than enough.

by jellyjamjelly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everything Hurts, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyjamjelly/pseuds/jellyjamjelly
Summary: After the Datekou match, Suga is down and Daichi needs to find out why. 
(alternatively: the fic where Daichi helps Suga confront his feelings.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is actually a brain fart in response to catsbythegreat's beautiful tumblr post here about suga sitting out datekou's match.

Asahi hesitates before he turns onto the street where he lives. Suga is waving at him, sending him off with one of his million watt smiles, but Asahi still hesitates as he turns the corner. Something’s wrong. Something’s off about how Suga laughs, the way it’s just a little too wide, how Suga still slaps his back in congratulations, but without the usual soul-shattering force. Something went wrong after their victory against Datekou today, but Asahi can't pin down what it is. So he leaves, familiar worry heavy in his gut.

* * *

“Suga, talk to me please.”

“I am talking to you.”

About everything and nothing. About Tanaka farting in the locker room. About Noya being rowdy again. Nothing about Suga today, again. About everything and nothing.

“I want to know what you’re really thinking.” Daichi spares a glance at his vice-captain walking besides him. “What you’re feeling.”

Suga’s face is a smooth clean slate, expressionless, undecipherable.

“I’m happy Karasuno won today.”

“I know. But something else is bothering you.”

Daichi is met with Suga’s silence. Not the comfortable silence he is used to with Suga, but a silence where Suga’s anxiety is almost tangible in the cool evening air.

“It’s nothing, Daichi.”

“It’s never ‘nothing’, Suga.” Daichi takes two long strides in front of Suga, and turns to face the silver-haired setter. He looks into those chocolate brown eyes, warmly, and wonders what kind of hurt they are harbouring. “Please, tell me what going on.”

“It really is nothing.” A hint of desperation creeps into Suga’s voice, and although it is only a hint, it takes Suga a herculean effort to force it back down. A normal person wouldn’t notice, but Daichi does. And suddenly, he realises.

“You’re thinking about how much you wanted to toss to Asahi today.”

Suga looks away, shame written all over his face. “I’m sorry. I know it’s selfish of me.”

“You’re thinking that you’re not good enough for the team.”

Suga wants to run away. He tries to stop the pain from seeping into his voice, but Daichi always knows when he’s hiding something, when he lies. So Suga tells the truth.

“Perhaps.”

“You’re wrong. You’re good enough. You’ve always been good enough. ”

Exasperation colours Suga’s tone now.

“I’m fine Daichi. I’ll get over it.”

He tries to step around Daichi, but Daichi stops him when the first tear falls, taking his arm in his hand, the other gently brushing over Suga’s cheek with a calloused thumb. Suga doesn’t even know where the tears are coming from. He knows he doesn’t like them. But Daichi’s thumb moving over his cheeks, wiping the tears away, is tender and comforting. The look he gives Suga is one of pure fondness and affection. So Suga welcomes his touch, and steps into Daichi’s space, allowing him to wrap his arms around Suga’s frame.

Now, Daichi's arms are gripping his own, hard enough to bruise, wrapped around Suga's torso, stealing the breath from his lips. Allowing air into his lungs would be a feat. But instead of resisting, Suga simply releases a shuddering sigh into Daichi's neck, the tears now lingering on both their cheeks. He lets himself lean even further into Daichi's chest, before pulling away with a watery hiccup, immediately missing the physical contact. Suga would much rather suffocate in Daichi's bone-crushing embrace than suffocate in his own overbearing thoughts. Sensing this, Daichi places a tentative hand on the nape of Suga's neck, pulling his silver-head back into the crook of Daichi's neck. The collar of his T-shirt is beginning to soak through, but Daichi doesn't seem to notice or care. Suga is mumbling things that Daichi can't hear.

"What's that?" Daichi murmurs gently into Suga's crown.  
  
"I'm so selfish. All I ever think about is myself."  
  
"You know that's not true." Daichi gently runs his fingers through the silver locks. "You always think about everyone else too much."  
  
Another sob passes through Suga's lithe frame. Daichi hugs him closer.  
  
"I hate that I'm so weak."  
  
"You're not weak Suga."  
  
"I hate that I wasn't able to do anything."  
  
Daichi doesn't say anything to this, but pulls him in impossibly closer still. He wishes he could have seen Suga on the court longer as well. He wishes that he could see Asahi spike a winning toss from Suga as well. But he doesn't say anything. He knows what is best for the team but he can't help his thoughts. He is being selfish too, but one of them has to stay strong for the other, and today, he muses, he can be strong for Suga. Daichi has seen too many of Suga's forced, but still warm smiles when he faces the team. Daichi knows how much the Karasuno team means to Suga. How much he works to still be a valuable contribution despite never being 'good enough'. Daichi also wants Suga to be true to himself for once. To let it out. Cry into a shoulder. His shoulder. Suga spends all his time in front of the team smiling, making sure everyone else is alright, making sure that everyone else is motivated and happy, covering the dips and glitches when the team is feeling down. Suga never lets himself seem down in front of the team. He continuously strives to be a pillar of support for the team, even if he can't do anything else, because he feel like he can't do _anything_ , even though he does _so much more_. Then what about Suga? Who is Suga's pillar of support? Daichi knows how much it takes out of Suga, how his constant smiles are usually but not always genuine. He knows on the days they walk home together and Suga retreats into himself. He wants to be the one whom Suga can drop the façade with. The person he can be around when he's too exhausted to act anymore. He hates it when Suga thinks he's not enough, never enough, never good enough, not smart enough, not as talented, not as fast, not as tall. It kills Daichi to see Suga beat himself up over _not being enough._

Suga is more than enough.

Daichi must have said that aloud because the setter looks up curiously from underneath Daichi's chin. The captain startles when he hears a soft, unsure laugh reverberating from the man pressed flush against his chest.

"I wanted to kick Datekou's asses too."  
  
"I know, Suga."  
  
"I wanted to show them who's boss."  
  
"You know who's boss."  
  
Suga laughs, still soft, still unsure, but now less restrained and more genuine.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Let's go kick some Seijoh ass tomorrow too."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Daichi untangles his arms from around Suga and takes his hand instead, intertwining pale, slender fingers, just calloused at the tips, in his own strong ones, and they walk, side-by-side, long strides falling into step with one another, their arms swinging slightly like the branches of trees shaken by the evening breeze.

It's comfortable. It's enough. It's more than enough.

Suga’s melodious voice wafts to him in the warm breeze. It still has a tremble to it, but it lilts upwards with confidence. 

“You know, Daichi?”

Daichi turns towards with the sound of Suga's voice, turns to face the chocolate eyes still rimmed with red, still shining with tears.

“Enlighten me.”

Suga grips Daichi’s hand tighter, squeezes the fingers in between his own.

“Thank you for everything, Sawamura Daichi.”

**Author's Note:**

> so i tried a different writing style this time. i don't usually write in present tense, but here i am. also let me know what you think!
> 
> you can also yell at me about daisuga on [tumblr](https://jellyjamjelly.tumblr.com/ask) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/satokairin).


End file.
